


Zaobrączkowany

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i niczego innego co mogło ich skrzywdzić, nie było civil war, shhhh shhh to będzie nasza tajemnica, torba na głowę i za fandom, wszyscy żyją są szczęśliwi i cali
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumple wiedzą lepiej czego ci potrzeba i ile jesteś wart. || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaobrączkowany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> http://i.imgur.com/NyWx0fq.jpg czyli patrzcie i uwierzcie, niedowiarki!
> 
> 19.05.2016 - 19:00
> 
> Czyli poszłam w prompta.  
> I nie rozumiem dlaczego nikt nie ukochuje IronFalcon. To niedopuszczalne!

Z perspektywy czasu wiedział, że jego zachowanie było strasznie dziecinne, jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Za życia ojciec często mu powtarzał, że nie powinien wstydzić się swoich uczuć a tym bardziej swojej miłości. Dlatego pierwszym co zrobił po powrocie do bazy było zebranie kumpli za jednym z myśliwców i dumne wystawienie lewej dłoni, na której pyszniła się lśniąca złotem obrączka, na którą on sam nie potrafił się napatrzeć. W końcu zniesiono DADT! I teraz, po latach, miał męża, miał obrączkę! Złotą, taką piękną i lśniącą…

— Stary, serio? Wyszedłeś za pieprzonego miliardera i wziąłeś złoto? — Riley wyglądał na zawiedzionego. — Gardzę tobą.


End file.
